Sobre sogros, noras e um certo terno roxo
by vitanuova
Summary: Olivia vai passar uns dias na casa de Peter e é recebida por Walter, com a sua natural exuberância.  Spoilers do episódio 3x19.


Spoilers do episódio 3x19

Inspirada nas personagens criadas por J.J. Abrams e equipe , portanto não me pertencem. As histórias são apenas diversão, não têm fins lucrativos.

* * *

><p>O médico expulsou os dois do lugar onde ela estava. Olivia ficou paralisada. Peter estava furioso, era a segunda vez em vinte e quatro horas que um médico o impedia de ficar perto dela. Desta vez não havia sequer a desculpa de um procedimento delicado. Já se sentia arrependido de ter trazido Olivia para ser examinada.O melhor era tê-la levado direto para o apartamento. Ela estava bem - a passagem pelo hospital fazia parte do protocolo rígido do FBI.<p>

Olhou para Walter e sentiu uma ponta de remorso. A sua alegria era o pesar do outro. Walter ainda estava entristecido com a perda de William Bell. Deixou-se ficar sentado no banco do corredor, cabisbaixo. Aqueles dias com o velho amigo tinham sido algo de especial. Naquele momento Walter sentia-se velho e desamparado. Pior de tudo, desmotivado. Não conseguia projetar nada de agradável para o futuro, algo que o fizesse sentir vontade de continuar vivendo.

Apesar de sentir pena dele, Peter estava aliviado: conviver com o corpo de Olivia sendo comandado por outra consciência era algo quase indecente, em seu ponto de vista. Quando recordava Bell no corpo de Olivia, lembrava dos comentários dúbios e dos olhares torpes endereçados a Astrid e isso o deixava enjoado.

O médico saiu com a fisionomia impassível. Peter abordou-o com visível impaciência:

-E então? Como ela está?

-Em condições normais. Recomendo repouso e boa alimentação.

-Posso levá-la já para casa?

O doutor respirou fundo. A ansiedade de Peter o aborrecia. Mas sua voz era contida. Anos de treinamento para não demonstrar emoções. A resposta foi curta e seca:

-Acabei de assinar a alta.

Deu as costas e caminhou para o fundo do corredor. Peter não pôde conter um palavrão. Porém, o que importava agora era Olivia.

Entrou no quarto, ela olhou para ele de um jeito que fez seu coração disparar. Ela era louca por ele. Finalmente ele percebia o óbvio. Chegou perto da beira da cama onde ela estava sentada, mas não fez nenhum gesto. Os olhos dela baixaram, desapontados.

Ele sorriu, sentou-se ao lado dela e envolveu sua cintura. Olivia o encarou: seu olhar era terno. Ele moveu a cabeça e colou seus lábios nos dela, que correspondeu imediatamente. Ele sentiu o perfume de seus cabelos soltos. Ela estava de volta, a sua Olivia. Era um momento em que ele estava em paz consigo mesmo. Lembrava de estar em sua consciência e de não se deixar iludir pela aparência. Eles estavam muito próximos.

Quando se separaram, Olivia propôs, jovialmente:

-Vamos, logo. Não suporto hospitais, até o cheiro me embrulha o estômago.

-Tudo bem, querida. O médico fez cara feia, mas acabou assinando a sua alta.

Passou um braço ao redor do ombro dela e foi levando-a pelo corredor. Walter vinha logo atrás: ombros curvados, olhar apagado. Parecia a personificação da derrota.

* * *

><p>Pela manhã, ao chegar em casa de Olivia, ela o recebeu calorosamente. Estava preparando o desjejum.<p>

O bloco com o desenho o chocou. Era o homem que sabotara o dirigível, quando ele e Walter entraram em sua mente para resgatá-la.

-Quem é o sujeito, Liv?

-Não o conheço, mas acho que virá atrás de mim para me matar.

Falou com a maior simplicidade. Ditas daquela forma, aquelas palavras pareciam menos uma ameaça e mais uma constatação.

Tanto a forma como ela falou, como o conteúdo da sentença, chocaram Peter. Ela largou a torrada na pia e se aproximou languidamente. Enlaçou seu pescoço e começou a enchê-lo de beijos suaves. Suas mãos deslizaram pelo casaco, até alcançarem o seu traseiro. Ela deu um risinho e começou a acariciá-lo. Em outras circunstâncias ele estaria excitado e os doisacabariam fazendo amor na mesa da cozinha. Peter a afastou. Ela expressou surpresa.

-Fiz alguma coisa errada?

Ele continuava atordoado. Lembrou da luta com o sujeito dentro da mente dela. Era alguém muito perigoso. Olivia parecia não estar dando a mínima importância. Quando ele despertou do seu torpor, deu a ordem, sim, apesar do tom suave, era uma ordem:

-Vá arrumar as suas coisas . Você vem comigo agora, para a minha casa.

-Mas Peter...

-Agora.

Olivia percebeu que ele estava seriamente preocupado e que não conseguiria demovê-lo da ideia. O melhor era obedecer.

-Não quero incomodar Walter. Ele precisa de um descanso.

-Conheço Walter. Assim que você chegar, o desânimo vai embora.

* * *

><p>Peter tinha razão. Walter ainda estava decepcionado, mas pareceu finalmente ganhar um novo ânimo quando viu Olivia entrando em sua casa arrastando uma mala e seu filho trazendo duas bolsas de nylon cheias de pertences.<p>

-Olivia, minha querida, resolveu se mudar para cá?

Ela ficou estarrecida. Peter ficara tão apavorado com o que ela dissera e com sua aparente calma, que ligara imediatamente para prevenir Broyles. Em seguida tomara a iniciativa de arrumar a bagagem de Olivia. Juntara tanta coisa, que não era de se admirar a reação de Walter. Ele estava pensando que eles iam viver juntos. Ficou envergonhada. Antes que ela se recuperasse do rubor, ele deu prosseguimento ao seu discurso animado.

-Não pense que eu não estou feliz,Olivia, mas sempre achei você um pouco formal... Pensei que você era adepta das etapas tradicionais...

Ela ficou sem ação. Tentou se explicar da melhor forma possível.

-Bem, Walter, para falar a verdade, eu vim para cá porque Peter insistiu. Praticamente não me deixou opção. Mas espero não incomodar, são só alguns dias...

Peter estava voltando de uma nova viagem ao carro. Trazia agora o laptop de Olivia. Olhou meio surpreso, não conseguiu saber de imediato sobre o que os dois estavam conversando. Mas pelo deslumbramento do pai, sentiu que era algo relacionado a ele. Começou a prestar atenção. Walter voltou à carga, cada vez mais entusiasmado com a quantidade de bagagem enfileirada em sua sala. Só faltava bater palmas e comprar um bolo confeitado para festejar.

Peter, muito sem graça, perguntou:

-Algum problema, Olivia?

Ela fez que não, com a cabeça. Walter continuava a falar livremente.

-...na idade de vocês, bem eu sei como é, ainda me lembro muito bem. Não dá para segurar. O sexo é algo poderoso... Fiz loucuras na minha época, já devo ter deixado escapar uma ou duas histórias de minhas indiscrições na década de setenta. Foi o meu auge... Minhas experiências dariam material para um livro. Mas, Peter, eu esperava algo diferente de você e da agente Dunham, quer dizer, da nossa querida Olivia. Vocês, sem querer ofender, me parecem um pouco mais convencionais, em questões de relacionamento. Não estou criticando, sei que os tempos são outros, mas são um pouco cautelosos... demais. Mais de dois anos... Outros já estariam casados... Sabe minha cara, eu e ele já falamos sobre o assunto, sim, falamos. Você deve ter percebido que eu sempre fiz gosto. Têm meu total apoio. Aliás, não sei se você sabe, mas o meu terno de casamento, de veludo roxo, está muito bem conservado e disponível para a ocasião. Peter vai ficar lindo nele. Não é por ser meu filho, mas ele é realmente um rapaz muito bonito. Por acaso sua mãe deixou o vestido de noiva para você ou sua irmã? Seria muito interessante ver...

Foi a vez de Peter ficar vermelho, exatamente no ponto em que Walter disse que eles já haviam conversado sobre casamento. Largou tudo no sofá e foi levando Olivia apressadamente, escada acima, pelo cotovelo.

Walter interrompeu seu discurso matrimonial e ficou maravilhado com a rapidez com que ele a conduzia até o quarto. Imaginou logo uma cena de sexo ardente, protagonizada pelos dois.O filho herdara dele o ardor. No auge de sua alegria nem notou que Peter não era exatamente seu filho. Depois, gritou sua clássica pergunta:

-Filho, vocês têm preservativos?

* * *

><p>Peter estava morto de vergonha. Sentou na beira da cama e respirou fundo.<p>

-Olivia, eu nem sei o que dizer...

Ela continuava de pé. De repente, olhou para ele e começou a rir. Muito. Ele ficou intrigado.

-Está rindo de quê?

-Sinto muito, mas quem mandou você guardar segredos...

Ele continuava perdido.

-Que segredos? Do que está falando?

-Da história do terno roxo...

-Meu Deus, Olivia, estou ficando constrangido. Vamos esquecer o tal terno. Se o visse teria pesadelos.

-Não mude de assunto. O que vocês disseram?

-Bem, foi há um bom tempo. Ele veio com uma conversa maluca... Queria saber se você o chamaria de pai...hum... você sabe...

-Não sei não.

-Depois que eu e você... – ele não conseguia concluir suas frases.

Ela estava se divertindo muito. Levantou as sobrancelhas, indicando que esperava o resto, com todas as letras.

-Sim, Peter, continue...

-Depois que nós estivéssemos casados.- ele concluiu.

Olivia não aguentou. Deu outra boa risada. Estava rindo naquele dia talvez mais do em dois anos. No fundo, ele estava satisfeito em vê-la assim, tão relaxada.

-Vejo que você está adorando rir da minha cara.

-Sinto muito. Mas é uma história adorável, mesmo que o terno seja apavorante.

Peter assentiu.

-Sei lá, podia ser a moda nos anos setenta, mas ele me incomoda. Há nele um estranho parentesco com forro de caixões. E as calças são boca de sino.É sinistro.

Peter viu a si mesmo no terno de Walter, com gravata borboleta e camisa com babadinhos no peito. Sentiu o calafrio do ridículo.

Ela zombou dele:

-Vai ver que você associa casamento a alguma espécie de morte. Da sua liberdade, da sua vida de solteiro, sem compromissos.

-Não é nada disso. O problema não é com o casamento, é com o terno.

-Tudo bem, não quero deixar você constrangido. Mas antes, uma última pergunta.

-A última?

-Com certeza. O que você respondeu quando ele perguntou se eu o chamaria de pai?

Desta vez ele sorriu também.

-Não me lembro exatamente das palavras, mas em essência eu disse que apostaria que não.

-Você já me conhecia bem naquela época.

-Não ficou chateada com os comentários de Walter?

-De modo algum. Estou lisonjeada com o fato de Walter me considerar como nora desde então. E você... bem, fico feliz por pelo menos já ter pensado no assunto.

FIM


End file.
